


Breaking Bad Out Of Prison

by DrGairyuki



Series: RWBY Heist [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Awesome, Based on a video game, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Comedy, F/F, Gang Violence, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, I just did this for fun, Lesbian Character, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Romantic Comedy, Shooting Guns, Violence, Women Being Awesome, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: The Pack meet some shady-looking guy.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack meet some shady-looking guy.

It was just a month after the Whiterose pair found the Bumblebee and they explain of what happen and shit because i'm too lazy right to put details in right now. Ruby was just minding her own business as she drove along the street of the city before she got a call from White Hammerhead and answer it. "Hello?"

" _How are you doing?_ "

"Fine. Just Fine."

" _Listen. I'm working on something... something interest..., I think, but I need a little more time. Anyways, I got a request... through either so or speak._ "

"I'm listening..." Ruby said with interest in her voice.

" _Someone's looking for a crew to take a score, but I don't know anymore. I thought maybe you'd be interested in it. Personally, I wouldn't touch it even with a ten-foot barge pole because I don't know these people, but if you're interest, be my guest. I can tell them to come and see you._ "

"Oh yes, sure do that..."

* * *

 

_Later... at the Eclipse Tower..._

There was a knock on Ruby's door before she went to it and open, revealing a man... or what appeared to be a man covered entirely in black clothing and a mask, before Ruby spoke. "Hi."

"So, he said we should talk about work..."

"Sure!" Ruby said as she let him into her place.

"Is there a room in the back or something?"

"Hell yeah." Ruby said as she point him to the heist room.

"Cool, i'll get set up."

With that statement, both he and Ruby head toward the heist room before the door bell rang and she knew it was Weiss, Blake, and Yang as goes to the door to open it while the unknown person enter the room. He was playing with the chair by spinning around before The Pack, the new one specifically, enter the room.

"So, White Hammerhead said that you might be able to help me out with something."

"Yeah, we can..." Ruby said as Weiss, Blake, and Yang agreed with her.

"Well... not really me. So that's clear, it's not me that you're going to be helping. And I want it understood that I am not involved. Just a bystander doing a flavor and this is not an offer for employment, so much as a opportunity, and well... anyways, that's just getting a bit technical, but the point is... sometimes the Kingdom of Vale's own 'fair and legal justice system' make mistakes, and this is one such time. Here he is..." The unknown person then show them the picture of a bald man that look like Walter White as he hold the picture while he told them of who he is. "Professor Whitecab. You know the professor?"

"No." Ruby and Yang answered at the same time as they've never heard of him.

"I do." Weiss said as she familiar with SDC's employees.

"Me too." Blake said from experience.

"Well, he used to be head of Research at the SDC." He give the picture to Weiss, who give the picture to her girlfriend Ruby, as he explained of who he is to the Pack. "Three doctorates, overconfident polymath, vain sociopoth, tedious egomaniac, a slight control freak, geneticist, weapon development, engineer, weapon nut, but most definitely NOT a people's person."

"Sound like me." Ruby comment.

"Because it is you." Weiss snarked, which earn a laugh from Yang.

"Accused of espionage along with everything else. Exceedingly vain and self-absorbed man, brillant at everything he does, yadda yadda yadda, make you want to puke. I mean he's a rat, but he pays. Incarcerated for a crime that he kinda technially commit, but well, let's just say money talks and he's going to walk." He turned to the board. "So, we've got just a few things to get ready, all pretty straight forward. Do them one at a time, but anyway you like. Standard OP for a gov fac breakout, if you know what I mean. Rad... first thing a VTOL, then we've got a bus, then... well... 2 things..." Weiss give the picture to Yang and point her to put it of where it is. "We've got a inmate transfer schedule and Whitecab's car, more on that a bit later. Let me show you." He told them of what they need to do. "We need a VTOL to get the professor out of the kingdom. It's currently being used to traffic drugs by the small group of White Fang that called themselves the Shrews. The bus... we need a standard prison transport vehicle, the least traffic is on the route from Richard Bay, alright? Good, that's where you're gonna to be able to get hold of one at least. You can get a hard copy of the inmate transit schedule at the BCPD's Mission Row Station. Go in unarmed, play it cool, you might not have a problem. That's a 2-person job, max. The other 2-hander is our guy's prized Casco, I believe it's about to be ship to Mistral by a luxury car theft ring."

"... Okay, I think we've got all that." Ruby said.

"Okay." The unknown person then head toward the door. "White Hammerhead said you girls are competent, so well... Professor Whitecab pays well." With that statement, he left.

"Oohhh... time to make some dough!" Yang said happily as they begun to plan their heist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, this is just a short prologue of what you're going to expect in the next 4 chapters. And also, there will be no talking from the unknown person on the radio as I want to give Team RWBY or the Pack now more dialouge and I keep the unknown person from the rest of the world of Remnant a sercet of what he is.


	2. Setup: VTOL

After some planning and discussion, it was decide that Ruby would be the pilot for the VTOL and the rest of the Pack would be the ground team to cover her.

Blake and Yang were now wearing their new outfits. For Blake; she was still wearing the same White Fang outfit from before, including the mask, but this time, having now a black-colored hood. For Yang; she now wear her yellow-colored helmet which was modify to have cat-like ears and a build-in voice filters while now wearing a Heist Rider Burnout outfit with a yellow-colored jacket. As Blake and Yang were now Black Couger and Sunne Dragon.

They've got out of the Eclipse without their masks or helmets on and went to their respected cars; Ruby and Weiss went for Weiss' Armored Kurama, the very same one used for the bank heist and was now white in color, with Weiss driving while Blake and Yang went for Yang's new black-colored Dominator with Yang driving. They started their car's engines before they took with Yang following Weiss's Armored Kurama as they then turn left and headed straight before they turn left as Ruby spoke on their earpieces. "Okay, we're moving on the VTOL. It's at Arthurdead Airfield-" They turn to the right and goes straight through a tunnel. "And we're going in as we planned; We're going in with a good supply of ammunition, armor, and maybe even explosives because it's gonna get heavy."

"Like he said before, Ruby." Blake said as they turn to the left and going straight again. "The airfield is under White Fang control, so they're using the VTOL to make trafficking runs in and out of the Kingdom of Vale."

"Right. That means it's already set up to take Whitecab out of the Kingdom of Vale." Weiss spoke as they head onto the highway. "There's a limited radar visibility and a pausible cover story... it's perfect."

"And there's also the fact that it something that the White Fang would do." Blake comment.

"Yeah, but the plan remains the same; We go in hard and i'll pilot the plane while the rest of you covered me. All clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

For the rest of the journary of driving toward Arthurdead field, they were silent as they drove straight on the highway as it curved toward the right before they turn to the left just before they then took a quick shortcut by going through a fence, going across a hay field, and going through another fence before they got back on the road and turn right before Ruby spoke. "Okay. We're getting close. Remember, once we've engaged these fucking bastards that think themselves as freedom fighters but in reality are just really racist terrorists, there's only one way this is going down. Execute the plan and expect sustained resistance. Got that?"

"Yes." Weiss and Blake answered.

"Please. That's the fun part. Because danger is my middle name." Yang said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Yeah, right." Ruby, Weiss, and Blake snarked.

They've soon made it by the airfield and Weiss park her Armored Kurama on a sandy spot by the road while Yang park her Dominator near the airport. They put on their mask and helmets before they got out of their cars and took cover behind them as they got their weapon before they unleashed hell lose by firing bullet at a couple of White Fang mooks from their assault rifles, killing them, before the Whiterose continue to fire at the White Fang's mooks behind Weiss's Armored while the Bumblebee pair then moved in and they then open fired at a few more of them, killing them. While the Bumblebee pair were keeping the mook at the airfield busy as they were killing them one by one, the Whiterose pair saw one of the cars that are carrying the White Fang mook reinforcement were coming, which cause them to open fired and killed them. Sunne Dragon split off from Black Couger and pulled out a rocket launcher while Black Couger keep on continuing to fire at the mooks with her weapon, including the reinforcement before the Whiterose pair fired at another incoming reinforcement car while Sunne Dragon then fired the rocket at another reinforcement car coming from the opposite direction before she loaded another one and fired it at another reinforcement car parked way too close to Black Couger, blowing them up and killing them. The Whiterose pair and Black Couger focus their attention on the mook as they keep firing and killing them with their assault rifle while Sunne Dragon make sure there were no more mook reinforcement as she aimed her rocket launcher.

"The White Fang better send us a thank you for this. Because I think there's more White Fangs coming!" Aki Wolf said with a sarcastic tone of voice as the Whiterose.

"Gee, we would love that." Great White snarks before the Whiterose pair then saw another reinforcement car coming and they open fired at it, killing them also, before Sunne Dragon then fired another rocket at another incoming reinforcement car, destroying it and killing the mooks, before she then loaded another and fired another one, destroying it and killing those mooks also, but she then loaded another one again and fired another again too, killing the another bunch of mooks also in the incoming car too, while the another 3 were continue to firing hell upon the mooks.

"Black Couger! I think there's no more of them coming on this side right now!" Sunne Dragon called out as she rejoined her girlfriend while she switched back to her assault rifle. "Let's finished them off before more of them come!"

"Right." Black Couger said to her girlfriend before she pulled out her own rocket launcher and fired at the White Fang's 3 cars, destroying them and killing some of the mooks. "Aki Wolf. The coast is clear... for now at least." Black Couger said on her ear pieces as she then switched back to her assault rifle before she and Sunne Dragon then pick off and killed off the rest of them.

"Good." Aki Wolf said before she then made a run for the hangar where the VTOL is located.

"Go! Go! Go! GO!" Great White encourage her girlfriend on the ear pieces as she enter her Armored Kurama while the Bumblebee pair enter Sunne Dragon's Dominator. Aki Wolf turn on the VTOL as the Bumblebee pair drove off into the opposite direction the car was facing while Great White stayed and watched as the VTOl then flew off into the air. Sighing in relief at this, Great White then turn on her Armored Kurama, seeing that there nothing important here anymore, and turn around and drove down the road before she drove up beside the Sunne Dragon's Dominator, who were waiting for Grand White, as she told them. "The bird is airbone. I think that guy's people are waiting for the VTOl at the BSIA. Since the White Fang's channel are dark now."

"That's good to hear." Black Couger comment.

"Yeah..." Sunne Dragon said in relief at this.

"... Hey, I'll raced you down the road." Great White said.

"OH, It's so on!" Sunne Dragon said in excitment while her girlfriend just rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with Aki Wolf...]

Aki Wolf was flying through the air in the VTOL before she heard that unknown person on the radio. " _My team's waiting at BSIA. Can we hurry this up, please?_ "

"Calm your tits! Sheesh!" Aki Wolf said as she passed over the hill.

" _You take much longer than this, i'll start thinking that you've dived into the cargo._ "

"I assure you, I am not that dumb enough to do that unlike some idiots."

Aki Wolf then flew over the city silently for a long time before she made it to the airport and landed at the hangar where a duo of people, which one of them walk over as Aki Wolf got out before he spoke to her as he was about to check the VTOL. "Good job. We got this."

"Right." Aki Wolf said as she walk out of the hangar. She walked toward a SUV waiting outside of the hangar and got in before she drove away out of the airport and drove away...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy hell! Getting rid the concept of someone of talking on the radio have made the writing more easier and faster for me. Which i'm glad for really. Anyhow, there's just 4 more chapters to go now...


	3. Setup: Prison Bus

The Pack then goes on their next setup; Stealing the Prison Bus.

They've go through the doors of the Eclipse Tower and go to their respected cars. Once the Whiterose pair have entered Weiss' Armored Kurama and the Bumblebee pair have entered Yang's Dominator, they start their engines and took off as the Armored Kurama turned left while the Dominator followed them. They soon took a right before taking a left onto a over-pass and goes straght forward just as Ruby spoke. "Okay. It's time to 'catch' the bus."

"That's my sister!" Yang said with a grin, which the other just rolled their eyes at this.

"Anyway, it's on the road from the prison to Richard Bay. Got the details?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss and Blake deadpan.

"You bet ya!" Ruby just rolled her eyes at this. They turn to the right and took a curved road before taking a shortcut by jumping the hill into the highway leading to Richard Bay just as Yang asked when she realized something. "Couldn't we just..."

"I know what you're thinking, Yang. Since, you know, you're the brute of our own group." This cause Yang to grumble as she scrowl, causing Weiss and Blake to smirk while one of them just slight giggle at this. "You're thinking that it'd be easier to take some random old school bus, paint it blue, bar the window, and make it smell like blood, bowel, and your sock. Sure, we could do that, it'd cost money. And this is costing us enough, Yang."

"Okay! I was just asking."

They took the shortcut to the highway and they drove straight forward on it for a long time before Ruby give the rest of her team more details just before they could attack the bus. "Ok, the prison bus is set to move. And judging by the information giving to us, they're holding a Grade X inmate classed national security risk. So the bad news itself is that there's obviously an armed security detail, obvious enough."

"Which is." The 3 deadpan on the earpiece.

"But the good news is that the authorities will think we're trying to break him out and they'll be distracted from what's really going on. Making sense now?"

"Yep." Just as Weiss took a detour to the small road that prison bus is using.

"Okay, so we need the prison bus intact. So the quickest and cleanest way to do that would be to neutralising the bus driver... by shooting him in the head. And time to do it."

Ruby then put on her helmet before she pull down the window with a switch and hold out a sticky bomb in her left hand out of the window before she throw it onto one of the 2 special police car that were following the prison bus and stop at a certain spot while the Dominator continue to follow the prison bus before Aki Wolf got out of the car and the sticky bomb then goes off, destroying one of the special police car, before pulling out a Homing Launcher and blowing up both the remaining special police car and the police VTOL that was following also before getting into the car and making run for it before the police could catch them, already completing their part as they drove to the drop off point and letting the Bumblebee pair do theirs now.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with the Bumblebee pair...]

The Dominator was driving beside the prison bus before they pull on their mask and helment and Black Couger pulled out a submachine gun and fired at the prison bus, killing the driver, which slowly stopping the bus, before she got out of her girlfriend's black Dominator and got into the bus while the inmate himself then run for the freedom waiting for him before Black Couger then drove the bus across the sandy ground and onto the railroad to lose the police's attention while Sunne Dragon follow her. They drove across the railroad because the police themselves were searching for them but were are too stupid to even look at the rail before they've give up. That was when Ruby spoke on the earpieces. "Is the coast is clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. The police on this island will think it's a breakout gone wrong, they'll be looking in the wrong place. Bring it to the junkyard outside of Sandy Shore. One of that person's people will look after it 'til we go in."

"Right." Blake drove straight down the road with Yang following her for quite a while until she saw where the Whiterose pair are parked at and took a turn to the right into the junkyard until she got off of the bus. That was when one of that person's people walk in.

"Nice. We'll hold this on for you."

"Sure." They answered as they left while he got on the prison bus...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this was short chapter. Which i'm happy about. I'll be maybe also posting another chapter today... maybe...


	4. Setup: Station

After getting the prison bus for the heist plan to break Whitecab out of prison, the Pack goes onto their next phase of the setup for the heist itself; Getting the prison bus schedule for the heist and getting Whitecab's favorite car out of the thevies' hands. They've decide to split into two seperate groups...

The Monochrome pair, consisting of Great White (Weiss) and Black Couger (Blake), will steal the schedule by disguising themselves as police officers and stealing a random police car (but they already did that part) from some police officer before going to the station and stealing the schedule.

The Enabler pair, consisting of the half-sisters Aki Wolf (Ruby) and Sunne Dragon (Yang), will attack thieves on the cargo ship that is carrying Whitecab's favorite, find it, and then escape with it to where it need to be dropped off at to be relocated.

The Pack then goes out of the Eclipse Tower before Monochrome pair took a car to where the stolen police car was hidden while the Enabler pair just steal a random car, with Ruby driving, as they drove straight down the road before slightly turning to the left and still drove straight down the road before Yang asked. "So this professor's car is part of a shipment headed to the Kingdom of Mistral any day?"

"Yeah, but these guys are professional thieves with money at strake, so don't expect a walk in the park, Yang."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting it, Rubes, because where's the fun in that?"

"I'm not surprise at all by you." Ruby deadpan at this as she took a left and drove through an bridge before taking a turn to the left and continue to drive down the road before they then saw the dock where the cargo ship is anchored at. "Look like we're almost at the cargo ship. We just need to get on board, climb the stack, and access the container with Whitecab's car in it by shooting it with a gun. Then bring the car to that person's people and they'll get it out of the kingdom."

"Right." Yang said as she was plump for this... before she realized something and asked her little sister. "So what kind of car is it?"  
"A Lampadati Casco, the rare kind - which is the reason why Whitecab says it's a classic, he call it a leverage, we just call it a pain in the ass." Ruby snarked, which cause Yang to laugh at that, as she took a quick and short detour to the left and drove by a few cranes before she stop. She and Yang then put on their helmets and got out of the car.

Aki Wolf and Sunne Dragon then got out their assault rifles and took cover behind the car that they stole before they start firing at the thieves, alerting them to their presences. They then ran from their cover to the stairs to the cargo ship while they shoot and kill the thieves that were shooting them until they got to stair, which by that point they nearly elimated the ones on the left side of the cargo, and got to the top as they finished the rest of them. Then they ran to where the container are located and climb onto some of them and jump a few of them as they elimate one guy who was standing guard for 3 red containers.

"Wolfy?" Sunne Dragon said as she stood guard.

"On it." Aki Wolf said as she shoot the lock of the middle one and open it to reveal the rare-type Casco before they got into it and started it, with Aki Wolf driving again because she does not trust Sunne Dragon driving skills despite her insistance. Finally, Aki Wolf hit the metal to the pedel as they drove the car off of the cargo ship and to where the drop off point is as they knew that couple of them would tried to stop them. It is at that point they wonder what their respected girlfriends are doing at the moment and wonder if they're having better lucks than they do.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where the Monochrome pair are at...]

They drove up to the police station and park the police car into a parking space before leaving it and they walk toward the station silently before entering through the doors. They remain silent as they walk and turn right through another pair of doors before Weiss enter the room where the bus schedule is at and make sure it is the right one before she grab it and hide it as she spoke to Blake. "Got it. Now let's get out of here before anyone see us."

"Yeah, then we'll torch the car to leave no evidence." Blake comment.

"Right."

They go through of the doors they enters through without saying a word and got out of the police station as they walk toward the police car and enter it before they drove for it.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where the Enabler pair are at...]

" _We have the schedule._ " Weiss called on ear pieces.

"ALRIGHT!" Aki Wolf and Sunne Dragon said as they hi-five each other as they drove through the city while bunch of the thieves were chasing them and shooting at the car they're in. They drive down the road straight forward before they came to a road that curved to the left and took a turn to the right as they drove onto the highway. They knew that the Monochrome pair are probably dumping oil on the police car and aflame it to let the fire to engulf the police car before it explode as they drove straight down the road for a long time as the sun was nearly completely gone and would soon turn to night while they were still being chased and shoot at before Aki Wolf took a turn to the right into a overpass and draft to the left before then driving straight again before taking a turn to the right and drive into the junkyard.

"Now we're done." Aki Wolf said as she and Sunne Dragon got out.

"Hell yeah!"

That was when the woman who was supposed to take Whitecab's Casco appear as she spoke to them. "HEY! Out! I'm taking over."

"Alright! Sheesh!" Sunne Dragon said as she and Aki Wolf left to go to the Eclipse Tower. The Pack have received about $74,000.

* * *

 

[A day later...]

The Pack were enjoying various activites; Like Ruby and Yang playing some video games while Weiss was drinking wine as Blake was reading a book. You know, the thing that they usually do if they're not doing something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, the reason I didn't write about how the Monochrome stole a police car is because it made it faster and easier for me to write, or in other words, i'm lazy. Now, 2 more chapters to go.


	5. Setup: Wet Work

The Pack enter the Heist Room with the unknown person inside of it before he spoke to them now. "Hey, good work people. Great job. Nice, we're still in business, very well done. All of you, very, very... non-incriminating. Yes, that's the word i'm looking for." The Pack just rolled their eyes at this. "Ah, you know it's ironic given we er, er... maybe now's not the best time to discuss irony."

"You think?" Blake deadpan.

"God, what is wrong with me, you know? I'm usually such an high achiever, you know? For a criminal?" The Pack just give him a blank and unimpressed looks on their own faces. "... So... before we could remove Professor Whitecab from his very unwelcome stay at prison, we've got to... we've got to clean up a few loose ends pertaining to the case."

"Does that means...?" Yang asked.

"Yes, it's a killing, but no, it's nothing immoral at all. Just some lawyers. Well, just the son of the professor's old business associate and two lawyers, but really it's just all the same thing.

"Agreed." The Pack comment at the same time.

"I mean, I always says if you can't kill a couple of lawyers to bend the laws to your will, then who can you kill, right?" They nodded in agreement at that before that person then explain to them of who the son and two lawyers are and what they need to do as he show them the picture. "Oh, here they are; Moon Tail and Perry Scarecrow. Get them on the way to City Hall, get the documents they're carrying. The business parter is Whitley Schnee, he's the current heir of the SDC and son of Jackass Schnee, so you already know him."

"Unfortunately." Weiss said with bitterment in her voice.

"Yeah, so don't cry for this little bitch because no one will. He's renting a place up in Richman Glen. Just him... and a huge security team."

"Joy."

"Yeah. Get close to him, take him down, and after that we should be really to go." With that, the unknown person then left the room.

"So we have to kill them both?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"And I know a certain person will gradly take out Whitley..." Weiss coldly said with an sadist and psychotic grin on her face.

* * *

 

[Later...]

Here their plan; The Enabler pair (Aki Wolf and Sunne Dragon) will take out the lawyers while the Monochrome pair will take out Whitley.

They walk out of the Atla Street Building through the doors and head to their respected cars. The Enabler pair took Weiss's Armored Kurama due to its armor and speed and enter the car, with Yang driving behind the wheel, before they dove out of the garage and into the road and then taking a turn to the left. They drove straight down the street before drifting to the right and headed straight down to where City Hall was located just as Ruby spoke about the plan. "There's an ladder going up to the roof of the building opposite to City Hall. So that means I can my long-ranged sniper rifle for this occusion."

"Good luck, sis." Yang said as she drift onto the street of City Hall and park it before Ruby put on her helmet and got out of the car. Aki Wolf run to the back of the building and saw ladder and jumping on before she start climbing up till she got to the roof and climbed another, but this time, shorter ladder before she got into position and brought out her heavy sniper rifle. Aki Wolf look through her sniper rifle and saw the car that they are in and waited for them to get out. When they got out and start heading toward City Hall, Aki Wolf then fired two shots and killed them both at the same time.

"Headshot." Aki Wolf comment to herself before she start running and headed back to the ladder and skidded down before running toward the briefcase with the document in it as she used her semblance to boost her speed and grab the briefcase and got into Weiss' Armored Kurama. "Time to get out of here!"

"Leave it to me!" Yang said as she hit the metal to the pedal and drove out of there and took a turn to the left before taking a turn to the right through a building that was being constructed and onto the highway before jumping off and into another highway and heading into a tunnel that was constructed, but was halted for some reason, and hide there. "Sound like the locals have given up their pursuit." Yang said with a grin on her face as Aki Wolf took off her helmet, then they drove out of the tunnel, took a shortcut, and drove straight down under a overpass before a turn to the right and then a turn to the left before they then park Weiss's Armored Kurama into the garage and got out as they walk into the the Atla Street Building and got into the heist room and drop the document on the table, but they wonder how the Monochrome pair are doing...

* * *

 

[With the Monochrome pair...]

The Monochrome got into a car, that they stole so it can be abandon without being trace back to them, and drove onto the road and turning to the left before drifting to the left as they headed to where Whitley is. They turned to the right, to the left, to the right again, to the left again, and turn right one more before driving straight forward down the road as they came to a few curved before coming into a parking lot with Whitley's own rented house right in front of their sights.

Weiss hacked into the security camera system and see that Whitley was playing a game on his scroll without a care, much to her disgust. However, her frown turn into a smirk as he doesn't know that his own little personal security team can't do nothing to them before she turn off the security camera system along with the alarm system on her scroll and destroy any images that are suspricous before she spoke to Blake as she point. "Get us on that spot on the hill."

"Right."

Blake then drove the car to a spot on the hill that Weiss have pointed at and got out of the car before they put on their mask and got out of the car. Great White then pulled out her sniper rifle and look at the real estate through the scope as she told Black Couger. "Get inside of the real estate. I got you covered."

"Right."

Black Couger sneak toward the wall of the real estate as Great White fired a shot at the guard on the balcony before she then aimed down and killed the next guard in the front part of the real estate. Black Couger lean against the wall of the real estate as Great White silently killed another guard that was walking through and give the thumb up that the coast is clear and that she now allow Black Couger climb over the wall, which Black Couger quickly did as she pulled out pistol equipped with a suppressor. Black Couger sneak into the garden on the right side of the real estate as Great White killed another guard coming from the back of the real estate before Black Couger signal by using gestures as Great White knew that it meant that there's another guard in the garden and she killed that one too. Seeing that no more guards on the front and right side of the real estate, Great White started moved in from the hill and into the real estate as Black Couger then killed a guard below a level with the suppressor pistol in her hands and moved down the stairs before she got onto the roof and jumped down before she see a single guard putting a new wheel into a white van before she aimed at him and waited to killed him while Great White herself jumped over the front door between the gate and the wall of the real estate and move down the stairs silently before she move toward the middle of the real estate with a suppressor pistol of her own in her hands and check to see if there was any guards to see there only one guard with his back turned before she and Black Couger fired at the same time, killing the two remaining guards of Whitley's personal security team.

Black Couger got into a black SUV and started it as Great White then walked toward the stairs and casually walked up it like an boss before she aimed the suppressor pistol with just one hand at Whitley and spoke one sentence to him. "Hello little brother." Whitley look up just in time to see the bullet coming at him as it went through his forehead, killing him. Great White put her pistol now as she look at the now lifeless corpse of her own little brother before she spoke with a tone of bitterment in her voice. "That was for betraying me like how your father betrayed our mother... you were his favorite after all..." With that, Great White run down the stair and jump from the garden before she landed by the black SUV and got in before they drove out of the real estate and headed to Atla Street Building with a take of $76,000...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's that! Honestly, this have to be my favorite chapter of this story due to not only how well the details is and the fact that i'm satisfy with that, but just of how well the assassination pilots played out. In all honestly, I'd plan that Whitley would be killed off and this was the perfect opportunity and I took it.


	6. Final: Breaking Bad Out Of Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's a lot of breaks that it will annoying. Viewers discretion advised... or not.

The unknown person was playing with the map of the island by making various noises before the Pack came into the Heist Room and he instantly told them of what's going on. "We've got a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Jackass got the wind of what we're up to, apparently killing a heir put a bit of a spotlight on him." The unknown person said. "Now, i'm told he've put a price on the professor's head."

"... FUCK!!!!"

"Exactly." The unknown person said as he know how the Pack feels. "So we've gotta to move. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Can we get going?"

"YES GODDAMNIT!!!!"

"Okay. And remember, the professor is paying you, not me. Not me at all. So keep him alive. Based on this inmate transfer schedule, Thames Prison are expecting a new arrival. One of you are going to intercept the transport, make sure it that doesn't get there at all. Two of you are taking the prison bus that you stole and making your into the facility in its place. You'll be playing inmate and guard. Stay in character as long as it's useful, then make your way to the rooftops, i'll get on the radio and give you a path to the professor. Meanwhile, the pilot will have to picked up the VTOL and be waiting on the evac in the air. Whoever stole the bus will be bypassing the prison and torching it somewhere discreet. After that, it's just a matter of getting your guy out of the very clink and getting him on the VTOL itself. Everyone flies out of there except for the bus thief. Professor Whitecab take control of the VTOL, the three of you onboard take a jump, the professor is out of Vale airspace and reunited with his own precious car. Simple, it should be the easiest money you'll ever make." With that, the unknown person then left the room.

"Or die trying." Ruby snark, causing a few of them to chuckle at this, before Ruby spoke. "Ok, so here the plan..."

* * *

 

[Later...]

It was decide that Ruby will be the Demolition, Weiss will be the Prisoner due to her Shark-like tail with her hair being dye in grey with a blue shade that can be rid by just washing it with any water, Blake will be the pilot, while Yang will be the Guard with her hair being dye black that can be rid by just washing it with any kind of water too. They walked out of the 3 Atla Street Building and toward their motorcycles with the Freezerburn pair getting on Yang's Bumblebee while Blake and Ruby got onto their own motorcycles before they seperate to their destination as one of them put on their helmet.

Aki Wolf drove straight down the road before the unknown person spoke through her ear pieces as he told them. " _Here we go. Okay, to start with, the purple and blue will collect our prison bus from the junkyard in you know where. Demolition, you're the perimeter team. You'll be hijacking the other prison bus, and the pilot's going to BSIA. And me? I'm going to just relax in somewhere nice and crowded._ "

"Joy." Aki Wolf mutter to herself.

" _We've given everyone an AP pistol and a special carbine, so there's no fighting of who's the favorite._ " Aki Wolf just rolled her eyes at this as she listen of what he got. " _Demolition got a jerry can and some sticky bomb, too. Let's get to work._ "

"Finally..." Aki Wolf mutter and and wonder how Blake is doing.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with Blake...]

Blake got through the BSIA gate and got into the VTOL before she start it and flew it out of the hangar.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with Aki Wolf...]

Aki Wolf quickly got to the prison bus and aim her gun before firing, killing the driver. Aki Wolf then got off her bike and got into the bus with kicking the corpse out of the driver seat and took a shortcut in the bus before she heard the unknown person on the radio, which she ignored, as she know what she is doing as she headed toward the Sandy Shore Airfield.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with the Freezerburn pair...]

The Freezerburn pair then quickly got on the prison bus, with Yang driving, before they drove and headed straight toward Thames Prison.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with Aki Wolf...]

Aki Wolf drove straight toward the building of the Sandy Shore airfield and parked the prison bus by it before she got out to destroyed the prison bus to get rid of any evidence and pulled out a couple of Sticky Bombs before she just one at it and it blew up, destroying the bus, just before she got into Canis Mesa and drove to a spot that was in the airfield...

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with the Freezerburn pair...]

The Freezerburn pair manage to get into the prison and got off of the bus before they saw a few guards as Weiss asked. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Yang said with a grin on her face before she fired her carbine rifle at the guard, killing them, as Weiss run toward the rooftop to take out the guards as the whole prison was put on full alert before they could head toward Whitecab.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with Aki Wolf...]

Aki Wolf came to a spot where a few White Fang grunts are standing beside a heavily-armed to the teeth Custom Bullhead, equip with 4 3-barreled .50 caliber miniguns on the front and side of the cockpit and 2 pairs of Barrage Missile Pod only on its sides, and parked the Mesa before she got out of the Mesa and pull out carbine before she shoot down the 2 White Fang grunts, killing them. Aki Wolf then got into the Custom Bullhead and turn it on before it then hover up into the air.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with the Freezerburn pair...]

Yang was shooting down the guards both on the ground and on the floor while Weiss climbed down the stairs before the unknown person then spoke on their ear pieces. " _The prison's in lockdown. There's only one path leading to Whitecab._ "

"LIKE WE HAVEN'T NOTICE!" Yang shouted in anger as she shot down all of the guards with her carbine rifle while Weiss headed toward the professor as she shot down the guard that were in her path.

" _Oh shit..._ " The unknown person said in horror at the situation.

"What?!"

" _Lookout! They called in MOSE (Multi-Obliteration Security Enforcement)!_ "

"... DOUBLE FUCK!!!!!!" The Pack shouted all at once as they knew that MOSE is the pinncale of law enforcement corruption when it comes to killing in the entire island, if not, the entire kingdom of Vale, no, the entire world of Remnant itself. Aki Wolf rushed to the scene to give some serious fire support to the Freezerburn pair to give MOSE the hell while Yang look up to make sure that her sister was in the area to support them and saw that she was as Weiss then rushed toward Whitecab, whom she saw injured, before she came up to him. At first, he was started by this and put his hands in the air to surrender before Weiss pat him on the shoulder and give him her pistol. He just sighed in defeat at this.

"I thought they were sending professionals." Whitecab grumble to this predictment as he got up. "I collaborate and nearly get a shiv for the pleasure."

"Well, aren't we here to save your ass and get you out of here?" Weiss deadpan.

"Yeah, yeah..." Whitecab mutters as he fully got up from the ground and grab the pistol from Weisss' hands as he look at it. "Nice..."

"You can take in it's beauty after we get the hell out of here." Weiss said.

"Well, there are some screws I hope we run into." Whitecab said as he cock the pistol. "Let's go!"

"Well, there's going to be plenty of them!" Weiss snarks at him as she, Whitecab, and Yang, who climb quickly down from the stairs to help them, fired at the MOSE officers, killing a few of them, before Aki Wolf then give them the fire support they needed right now as she fired the Custom Bullhead's guns and missiles at most of the MOSE officers, clearing most of the path for the trios.

"Are we going?"

"YES!"

" _The paycheck are in your hands. Protect Whitecab as he ain't moving 'til we have some space here!_ "

"WE'RE TRYING, GODDAMNIT!!!"

There were now 2 or 3 MOSE officers, which the trio themselves quickly took them down, as more of them were coming, but Aki Wolf quickly took care most of them as she continued to give fire support to the trios while they took down the rest of them despite their weapons as they still keep coming.

" _You ain't moving 'til the area is clear. Come on!_ "

"We're doing it! So JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!!"

" _... Kay..._ "

They soon quickly clear the area before Whitecab then called in the pilot of the VTOL. Blake got the call and rushed toward the scene in the VTOL as she put its engines at full power and pushed the VTOL at full speed.

" _You're going out the way you came in!_ "

"Oh, why thank you for the advice that we've already knew about!" Both Weiss and Yang said with sarcasm dipping in their voices at annoyance at the unknown person. Blake landed the VTOL on the road where it lead to the enterance of Thames Prison as she wait for the ground team, which she didn't to for long as the trio got into an Armored MOSE Van and drove out of the prison as they knocked various MOSE officers, both humans and faunus alike, that were in the way at full speed before they came to the VTOl. The trios got out of the MOSE A. Van and got into the VTOL before they took off.

Aki Wolf covered them as she give the authorities their full attention on her as she fired and shot both guns and missiles of the Custom Bullhead at their vehicles like both cars and VTOLs alike, distracting them and diverging their full attention away from the VTOL as the unknown person told her.

" _When the rest of the crew bails, you'll be picking them up. You'll need to avoid the authorities before you bail out of there. Run evasive manuvers, get clear, then head toward the drop zone. If its goes all to plan, you rendezvous on the beach at the Grande Highlands. And remember, Whitecab's paying you to get him out, i'm just merely a stranger who's helping you out. But I do say this... Whitecab is a part of something bigger..._ "

Aki Wolf just rolled her eyes behind her helmet in annoyance at this as she ignored of what he's talking as she already knew of what she is doing while she shot down various Bullheads in the air with the guns and missiles from the Custom Bullhead itself before she then got out of their sights as she followed behind the VTOL.

Blake was flying the VTOL at its full maximum speed toward the drop zone before they were now flying over it. "We're now flying over it." Weiss and Yang knew what that meant as the 3 got their own parachutes and were prepare to jump out.

"So long! I hope they pay you good for this!"

"We hope so too!"

The trio then jumped out of the VTOL while Whitecab took control of it and then open their parachutes as they glided down toward the beach to regroup while Aki Wolf took off her own helmet as she head toward the beach in the Custom Bullhead before they landed on it.

They didn't need to wait long as Ruby then landed the Custom Bullhead on the beach and got onto it before it took off into the air and headed straight toward the city of the island as they received a total payout of $90,000...

* * *

 

[Later...]

Yang hi-five Ruby, Weiss, and her girlfriend Blake and drank alcohal drinks as they celebrated their first heist together as a group... and as a team...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, the first part is rushed because I was kinda being lazy, but in the end, I think this chapter is pretty good. Now, I would start another story in this right now, but i'll finished this series of stories before the end of the year. It is also now that the hiatus on my current Zoid fanfiction is over and i'll be starting a new chapter with of what happen and I think I got about between 3 to 5 chapter left now. After i'm finished with it, i'll start an new RWBY fic that is not a A3O-only story, but also based on the GTA V story with a few exception to the story.


End file.
